Starting Anew
by Sheepsi
Summary: Deathly Hollows spoilers ahead you have been warned! What Sev sees after the bite. Because everyone deserves a second chance SSLP friendship. Oneshot.


Disclaimer- don't own, big shock.

Severus Snape was confused. He did not appreciate feeling confused. He was a hands-on kind of man; he liked to be in the know. He confused others, not get confused himself.

But he had to admit to himself- albeit grudgingly- that he was indeed confused. The searing pain in his neck, where that wretched snake had bit him, was completely gone. He placed his hand on the wounded spot and found nothing but smooth skin there. He forced himself to open his eyes, reassuring himself all confusion will evaporate after a glance at the shrinking shack.

To his immense displeasure- it was not the case. Though he was certain that a mere second ago he was in the shack, dying in excruciating pain, he now found himself in a thicket of trees. And an oddly familiar one, at that.

His eyes widened in shock as he grasped the location. He quickly sat up and realized he was stark naked.

He was left with no time to process though, for as soon as his attention was brought to his most embarrassing state, it was once again taken by a feminine giggle emitting from behind.

Momentarily forgetting his indecent appearance, he turned around.

The giggle emitted from a certain red haired beauty, who was busy making it again. "Honestly Sev, you're always so awkward-"

He resisted the temptation to rub his eyes and settled for silent staring, before once again remembering the state of his attire- or lack there of- and covering himself with fallen leaves. The woman giggled again.

"I'm dead then." It was not a question- there was no point questioning it anymore. It was the only logical possibility, and he was always one for logic.

"Yes" said the woman before jumping at him and hugging him tightly, sobbing into his chest. "Oh Sev! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Once again, he found himself confused. And once again- he was not happy about it. "Lily- what? Sorry for what?"

"For everything- for not sticking with you- for letting you go- for all you had to suffer…after everything…you were still loyal to me…oh Sev!" and she burst into tears again.

He patted her back awkwardly, his body not used to such physical fondness. "Lily- no- I'm the one who's sorry…it's my fault you died." Once again- it was not a question.

A strong hand collided with his cheek, leaving a big red mark across it. "Severus Snape, you are an idiot sometimes you know that?!"

He put his hand on his aching cheek, baffled yet again. He was growing tired of that emotion.

"What happened had to happen so that he could be defeated- it was destiny Sev! Don't do this to yourself- please! You're my best friend, and you've done so much for me and my Harry- please Sev- do a little for yourself and give yourself a break!"

He stared at her wide-eyed. "It's my fault he was in this position to begin with" was all he managed to croak out.

Lily looked as if she was seriously considering hitting him again. "Severus. Listen to me please." She used a silent tone that he had learned to dislike far more than her yelling. "Sev- you can't announce yourself your own judge and jury. You have to leave it to others- to those who love you. Trust them to see the truth and judge you accordingly."

"I can't"

"Why can't you??" she was obviously losing patience now.

"There's no one who loves me to judge." It was a simple statement. He wasn't sad about it. He wasn't whining or looking for sympathy or anything as absurd as that. He was simply stating a fact.

"There's me." Was her whispered reply.

"What?"

"I can do it. I can judge you. I love you."

"…what?" he felt ridiculous, but it was all his exhausted and shocked mind could muster.

"You're my best friend Sev, and I love you very much. Let me be your judge. Let me decide what is or isn't your fault. You must agree that if you feel I'm the one you had wronged I'd make the best judge of that."

He considered that for a moment. "You're not the only one I have wronged."

"Perhaps not" she agreed "but I'm the one you changed your life for. I'm the one you risked your life repeatedly for. I'm the one you died for. Sev- you have repented. Truly and completely repented all that you did. And you've punished yourself long enough. Sev, please. Let yourself start anew."

A cold short bitter laugh escaped his lips. "Start anew? I'm dead. And even if I was alive there's no way, no place, no one for me to start anew with."

"You're dead Sev" she agreed again "but that's not the end. And where there's a will there's a way. And there's plenty of room. And you have me." She smiled at him fondly, and he realized how much he missed being looked at like that. He considered her for a moment. She did seem to make sense. And as we already mentioned- he was a man of logic.

"Alright." He consented. "Just- get me some cloths first."

She giggled again and pulled him up "but Sev, don't you see? You're already dressed!"

He looked down at himself and found himself in his favorite set of black robes. But he was no longer confused. He couldn't be perfectly sure, because it had been so long since he experienced that emotion, but he suspected that, for the first time in 16 years, he was happy.

---

AN- I always loved Sev. Always. Even after book 6... 3


End file.
